


融 7

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 17





	融 7

杂志一出，曺圭贤就亲自去买了一小摞杂志。“这几本留着抽奖，这几本就作为公司福利，剩下的都是我的！”小曺总开开心心翻开杂志，然后脸上一瞬间僵硬。

为什么金钟云没有告诉自己这些杂志照片会这么诱这么色，即便看过摸过实际做过金钟云身体那么多次，曺圭贤还是下意识害羞地合上杂志，发现金钟云没又注意到自己有点丢脸的害羞，又像背着父母偷看黄片的小孩子一样翻开杂志，仔细地欣赏金钟云这里面单薄却不过分骨感的裸背，网纱包裹下隐隐约约透出颜色的柔软胸膛，和冷淡闷骚的眼神。

“不送了不送了！都是我的！”别人买的他不管，但是自己买的各种送给别人看这副模样的金钟云，让那些男男女女意淫金钟云，小曺总觉得自己脑袋上一片春意盎然。

“喝醉了？要我去煮点醒酒汤？”金钟云端着一杯美式路过，曺圭贤家里空调开的低一些，金钟云穿着曺圭贤的旧T恤当居家服，松松垮垮地有些挂不住，看上去是又乖又骚的男友衬衫既视感。

从确认了包养关系并且答应让曺圭贤追他以后，金钟云倒是放下了许多之前刻意的疏离和界线，像这样没什么事情可做没什么地方可去就会跑到曺圭贤独居的房子里。

“没有，钟云哥你都没告诉我这个杂志这么的……本来我还想送人的来着。”小曺总低下毛茸茸的脑袋，“不送人你留着这么多有什么用。”金钟云觉得有趣，自然地坐到小曺总怀里去，逗着这只大型犬。

“嗯……我办公室的书柜上可以摆几本收藏，还有书房的书柜，客厅茶几上放一本可以随手翻着看，床头也放一本……”小曺总搂着又香又软的云，认真地思索着。

我可谢谢你没把有我照片的杂志变成厕所读物……金钟云姨母笑捧着小曺总软绵绵的脸颊，“乖，床头不准放。”

他绝对要杜绝一瞬间脑子里出现的糟糕画面。

饱暖思淫欲，刚刚吃过饭，这会儿金钟云思量着要不要找个借口夜不归宿。自从金钟云放开了那些心里的戒备，两人都能很清楚地看到对方眼里的欲望，然后自然而然地来上几次。曺圭贤的胸膛宽厚开阔，金钟云倚得舒服，小手轻摸上曺圭贤软绵绵的肚皮，慢慢滑到关键部位，撩拨性地抓了抓那里，扭了脑袋过去吧唧吧唧地啃起了曺圭贤丰厚点的软唇。

小曺被撩地飘飘欲仙，手也很娴熟地滑进了T恤里面去捏已经有些硬的乳珠。

此情此景太美好，简直像一对完美契合的恋人。

等一下，曺圭贤脑袋里一个念头突然闪现。自己还没追到人啊，就这么下半身思考不去攻略金钟云的心，到最后有一天金钟云吃腻了自己怎么办？

这种安逸的性福美满太毁人了，曺圭贤硬生生压下去自己脑子里不健康的念头，把啃着自己的金钟云小脑袋捧开。

“怎么了？”金钟云被欲望熏的两眼朦朦胧胧的都是水汽，脸蛋嘴唇都红润润的，曺圭贤刚刚压抑下去地欲望腾的一下又起来了，把人压在沙发上，直到金钟云高潮了也不放过，反复蹂躏着那个小口，害得金钟云一边抖一边哭，却咬着牙不说一个不。

曺圭贤把脑袋埋在金钟云瘦削的肩颈处，可怜兮兮地卖着萌。“哥，还没追到你呢。”

嗯？这小孩又有什么心事了？金钟云揉揉小孩的头发，在曺圭贤看来显得自己非常不成熟，不由得猜这样是不是更加追不到金钟云。

“我决定了！”曺圭贤从金钟云身上爬起来，“追到哥之前，我都不会……我要把哥追到手以后再和哥亲密。”

“随你好了。”金钟云看着眼前小孩委屈巴巴得撅着嘴，心想就刚刚一撩就忍不住的模样，鬼信你。

可没想到曺圭贤却真的一改画风，积极搞起了事业，一边搞自己的事业一边搞金钟云的事业。想要做出实绩来证明自己大人的帅气，摆脱金钟云眼里对自己小孩子的印象。

金钟云看着热血小曺也是万般无奈，这孩子好像太认真了些。“没必要的。”

老实说这个包养关系，更像是他自己给自己找的可以正大光明地嫖曺圭贤的借口，没想到曺圭贤却这么认真。

“既然我都包养哥了，必须要给哥花钱给哥资源啊，别人包养都是这样。”小曺总眼珠黑而纯，金钟云能从里面看到自己的倒影，吻上他的嘴唇最后也只是变成亲昵的啵啵。

“哥要是没什么事就去打会儿游戏，我忙完去做饭，吃完饭送哥回家。”曺圭贤把金钟云拉到怀里，不带情欲地温柔抱抱。

他这是，，赶自己回去？？不过小孩认真起来确实挺帅气的。金钟云倒是真的随他折腾，隔天昌洙便拿了他筛出来的一堆资源来找他。

金钟云最终看中的是一个电影的配角。戏份不算很多，胜在人物形象饱满，又有经验丰富的大导演来把控。曺圭贤连电影主题曲也帮他争取到了，说不心动是假的。

曺圭贤得知他的选择以后也没多说，只在电话那边浅浅地笑着，“哥我知道你会喜欢这个的。”平日里醇厚温和的声音听起来有些疲惫，金钟云听着说不出的担心。

这孩子工作起来都不要命吗？金钟云好声好气劝，小孩才答应了挂了电话立马去睡一觉。

很快电影开拍，金钟云跟着剧组一头扎进影视城。导演人胖乎乎的很是亲切，不过两眼却闪着精明的光亮。金钟云倒是很乖地跟着演员前辈们学拍戏，时不时请导演指教一番，没几日便让那些本来以为金钟云是带资进组对他颇有意见的人对他改了观念。

这一日金钟云正琢磨着剧本，却见导演端着盒五花肉套餐走到自己身边，“野松松啊，谢谢你送的五花肉。”导演肉嘟嘟的脸颊笑得像只招财猫。

原来是有人以艺声的名义给全体工作人员改善伙食，上到导演下到场工，人手一份豪华盒饭加饮料。

金钟云当然知道这出自谁的手笔，打电话过去，听到曺圭贤又是那种很有疲倦意味的声音，很耐心地解释着这样做的好处。

金钟云明白这种社交潜规则，可是刚刚知道曺圭贤在没告知自己的前提下以为他好的名义花了这么些钱，他有些气，替他觉得不值。现在又听到曺圭贤这样疲倦，那点娇纵的小脾气悉数熄灭，剩下的只有对曺圭贤的心疼。

想见他然后给他一个拥抱，让那孩子重新变回自己心心念念的那只温暖的大型犬，而不是现在疲惫不堪的成年人。

“野松松啊，告诉曺圭贤，下次我想吃韩牛。”

导演不经意地提起曺圭贤，语气显得很熟悉。

“你们很熟？”金钟云猜这个资源是靠着这俩人的交情得来的。

“本来还只是认识，真正熟起来……是因为你。”导演一副神神秘秘的模样，那张脸上写满了“你快来问我”。

“因为我？”金钟云确实有些好奇。

“曺圭贤那小子来找我喝酒，说想要这个角色和主题曲。以前也有不少人过来跟我要角色，无非就是许诺些好处，投个资，再放句话让我照顾一下。”导演说话的时候眼睛没有看着金钟云，但是好像将金钟云的表情尽眼底。

“我以前听人说他是个鬼精鬼精的小子，结果等见到了人，发现这小子灌自己酒灌的倒是实在，醉醺醺的大着舌头还要我好好照顾你好好教你，我不答应他都过意不去。”不用说太多，金钟云仿佛已经看见那个小孩傻乎乎喝醉酒的模样。

“然后就熟了嘛，喝酒喝得那么实诚，眼睛也那么干净，即便知道一开始就有所求，也愿意和他打交道。”看着艺声一脸日有所思的模样，导演拍了拍他的肩，“野松松也是，虽然是曺圭贤推荐我用的你，但是你也没有让我失望啊。怪不得曺圭贤他那么喜欢你。”说完还八卦地挤挤眼睛。也不知道这个导演到底知道多少他们的关系，金钟云假装没看见那人的怪表情，低头嗯了一句。

回头自己在酒店房间里洗着澡，金钟云反复回味着导演的那些话，心里乱乱的。干嘛要做烂好人啊曺圭贤，做好事不留名，有你这样追人的吗。越想那些埋怨越淡，最后全变成了想念。想念那双大眼睛里印着自己模样，想念那红酒质地的嗓音在自己耳边渴求地念着自己的名字，想念那厚实的手掌细细抚摸着自己的胸口腰侧然后换成丰厚柔软的唇，想念他，也想念他的身体……

手指不自觉地摸向了私密处，就着暖流一点点揉着，试探性地伸进了一个指节抠挖摩擦着肠壁软肉，直到把穴口捅得软烂淌水，还是没能尽兴。

不会是胃口大了吧，金钟云羞耻地想着。匆匆冲洗干净身体，简单披了浴袍出去，一打开手机发现了好几个来自曺圭贤的未接来电，还有一则短信，“哥你去哪了？我在你房间门口。”

一开门，果然看见那只大型犬。丧萌丧萌的脸在看到金钟云的一瞬间明亮了起来。

“哥你在里面啊，我……”话说了一半突然被金钟云抓了领子扯进了，看这架势，曺圭贤以为金钟云生了气，小媳妇样闭了眼准备挨训，结果唇上一片柔软，金钟云身上还带着水汽的温度落进了自己怀里，把他整个人撞到了墙上。

唇缝间感觉得到金钟云软软滑滑的小舌尖不停地试探，曺圭贤微微张开口，那丁香小舌有着和外形不一样的强势霸气，直挺挺入侵到曺圭贤的口中，然后又像幼兽一样眷恋地舔着口腔里的肉与齿。

禁欲这么久，曺圭贤也被撩得不行，急急地捏了金钟云的小屁股，这次换成金钟云猴急，干脆把身上的浴袍解了，让它散到了地板上，没有衣物包裹显得更加纤细的赤裸身躯扑进曺圭贤怀里，把人抱紧。

“哥，我之前说了，追到你之前我都不……”曺圭贤有些慌张，美人赤裸着投怀送抱，自己的关键部位已经不听话了。

“闭嘴，你不睡我的话那我睡你！”金钟云狠狠咬了一口曺圭贤的厚唇，用力地把曺圭贤扯到床边，近乎粗暴地把人压进床铺里。

曺圭贤不知道金钟云身上到底发生了什么，身上的衣服被金钟云撕扯着脱下来，两腿之间感受到金钟云温热呼吸和细软发丝的双重撩拨，然后性器被裹入温暖潮湿之中。

“哥，你别……”曺圭贤想把两腿间那个小脑袋推开，却被那小嘴猛地一嗦，舌尖舔了舔马眼，小圭贤瞬间完全勃起。

金钟云见好就收，起身坐在曺圭贤身上，扶着那根缓缓地往下坐。

身上美人脸颊潮红，写满了欲求不满，待完全坐进去以后，挺翘柔软的臀肉一下一下磨蹭着自己最为敏感的大腿根，引得曺圭贤不停地抽着冷气，手忍不住抚摸揉捏眼前乱晃的细腰。

金钟云腰上敏感，被捏了几下就软得趴在曺圭贤胸口上，嗯嗯啊啊好一阵浪叫，听得曺圭贤再也按耐不住，疯狂地抬胯抽送，直到大脑像喝醉一般眩晕，隐隐约约听到金钟云好像在说，“曺圭贤你是我的。”

“你说什么？”有些不确定那黏黏糊糊的小烟嗓说了些什么，刚开口问了一句便被用热吻封住。

是听错了吗？曺圭贤不敢开口再问，拉住美人在自己身上作乱的小手，翻身将人压到身下。

看着身下因自己而情动媚人的金钟云，曺圭贤心里满胀。

我当然是你的。


End file.
